


To Rid Ourselves of a Traitor | Tubbo

by l0udcloud



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0udcloud/pseuds/l0udcloud
Summary: Maybe having Tubbo be a double agent under Schlatt's presidency wasn't such a great idea.Manberg festival spoilers (October 16th)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Rid Ourselves of a Traitor | Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> TO RID OURSELVES OF A TRAITOR  
> WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH, DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD.

A lump rose in Tommy's throat before he saw the concrete in Schlatt's hand, before it was set down around Tubbo - before it even touched the stand. When Tubbo's speech ended and Wilbur ran for the button. That was when the dread began to set in. Wilbur had lost it, Tommy knew that. He knew about the stacks upon stacks of TNT only feet below Manburg and everybody there for the festival. Tubbo's speech ended the way both Schlatt and Wilbur had wanted. Maybe this was the end.

_**"Let the festival begin!"** _

He turned to see that Wilbur had already scrambled down from the rooftop and was running to get to the button. The trigger behind the white house that'd send the whole place up in.. more than flames.

_Let's blow this motherfucker to smithereens, huh, Tommy? Let's be the villains! We're the bad guys!_

But then Schlatt started speaking again, something Tommy hadn't expected. There was a certain venom in his tone which only deepened Tommy's dread as he fumbled to contact Wilbur, to tell him to hang on just a bit longer. He could tell something was about to happen. He knew, deep down, no matter how much he didn't want it, this wasn't good. Then the yellow came out.

The yellow came out and Tommy's dread turned to sheer panic.

The yellow came out and Tubbo's tone turned from wavering on unsure to complete confusion as he questioned over and over what exactly it was that Schlatt was doing. Tommy's chest stung as he heard the panic rising in his best friend's voice.

The yellow came out and Tubbo was in a box.

"I'll cut to the fucking chase, Tubbo."

Tommy had been right. This was bad. _**Very**_ bad.

_Tubbox! Tubbo in a box, remember?_

Something stung deep in Tommy's chest as he heard Schlatt call him Tubbox, Wilbur joining him on the rooftop once again. It wasn't playful like when he and Wilbur used to say it - when they had, they'd all been laughing. No, Schlatt saying it wasn't a funny little joke. He wasn't doing a bit. He was taunting him. Taunting a helpless Tubbo, trapped between the dark chair and the yellow concrete surrounding him and keeping him in place. How ironic that those were the colours of L'manburg's walls; those walls were meant to protect them.  
It didn't take a genius to see that this was quite the opposite.

Tubbo made eye contact with Tommy standing on the rooftop of the NASA building and nodded in quiet reassurance as Schlatt called up Technoblade. The fourth man joined Schlatt, Quackity and Tubbo on the podium and looked at the president. Small desperate communications were made between Wilbur and Tommy and Tubbo as Technoblade and Schlatt back-and-forthed about the reason he'd called him up. Wilbur kept reassuring the other two. Techno was on their side! He was playing dumb right now! He wouldn't hurt Tubbo! Everything was going to be perfectly fine! Besides, now Techno was up there with both the president and vice president of Manburg. He had a chance to take them both down! If Techno really was on their side, Tommy thought, then he's take them both down and save Tubbo!  
A small smile spread on Tommy's face at the thought - they could win! They could win and take back L'manburg and be home again. Wilbur wouldn't have to destroy anything. He could spend so much more time with his best friend - they could be together again. They could go back to Pogtopia or they could stay in L'Manburg when Schlatt wasn't president anymore and they'd be safe and they'd be happy and they could do whatever they wanted. They'd be free.

So he watched, as the blade played dumb against the 'almighty' president - he was going to take Tubbo to a restaurant, apparently. Amusement was almost evident in Techno's voice as he spoke about getting Tubbo some breakfast, telling him to come out of the concrete box because he was so hungry and the two of them were going to eat. Annoyance only grew more intrusive in the president's expression as he watched the interaction, until finally he snapped and spoke - tone utterly seething.

"Technoblade, we're running on a tight schedule here."

Yet, for some time, he still played dumb. He continued until Schlatt snapped once again, stating outwardly what he wanted.  
He wanted Tubbo dead, and he wanted it to _**hurt**_.

A rocket found its way into Techno's hand, being loaded into the crossbow which he carried. Well, it was called the rocket launcher for a reason, wasn't it? Might as well live up to the name. He looked Tubbo in the eye, the slightest amount of sympathy detectable through the pig mask he wore if you were to look close enough.  
"I'm sorry, Tubbo, I'll make it as painless and as colourful as possible."

Tubbo only managed to begin to plead Technoblade's name when a flash obscured his vision, a burning heat spreading from his stomach only moments after; he could've sworn he'd heard Tommy scream his name, but it was drowned out by the explosion right in front of him. He slumped, ears ringing, against the back of his makeshift cell, eyes welling up and throat burning at the sensation. Techno had been wrong - this wasn't painless, not at all. Another firework was loaded into the crossbow, hissing bright sparks as it was fired out. This one hit higher, driving itself into the chest of it's victim. A loud bang rang through the festival grounds.

Tubbo's body crumpled into a motionless pile on the podium floor; stark scarlet scattered the yellow concrete around along with the white suit-shirts of both the president and vice president. Technoblade lowered his crossbow, wiping a splatter from his mask. He turned to face the crowd of onlookers, never once wavering or pausing in regret, never eyeing Tommy on the roof and mouthing a sorry, never looking like he felt bad for what he had just done. A sharp-toothed grin spread across his face as he observed the reactions of each and every audience member.

He and Tommy made eye contact, anger twisting the younger's features in a way that Technoblade never failed to find joy in seeing. He lowered the crossbow to his side and stepped down, leaving Tommy to stare at the limp form of Tubbo lying in the growing puddle of his own blood. Clean-up duty would be someone else's job.

Schlatt grinned, looking over his people. He looked at Quackity, smug as ever.  
"Great festival, huh? We should do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if anything is formatted oddly or wrong! It's my first time using AO3 so this is very new to me - I usually write on wattpad. Hopefully this was enjoyable anyway!


End file.
